Devon and Bonnie’s Bad SWAN Day
''Devon and Bonnie’s Bad SWAN Day ''is an hour-long episode of the Adventures in Glowerhaven series. It is technically a retelling of The Swan Princess with a twist. Summary Devon is having a seriously bad day, and it becomes much worse when his girlfriend Bonnie is cursed by an evil witch and transformed into a swan. Devon must protect and take care of Swan Bonnie and make it up to the evil witch’s castle, all that Devon wants is to relax. But suddenly, another adventure begins when his father mysteriously vanishes at his job at Glowerhaven Motors, rumored to be kidnapped by an evil scientist. Now Devon must save both Bonnie and find his missing father, but will his “Bad SWAN Day“ become even worse? Cast * Figment83 as Devon Darius, a 14 year old boy who’s having a seriously “Bad SWAN Day”. who discovers a family secret. * Charlotte Chung as Bonnie, a 16 year old girl who has been transformed into a swan by an evil witch. she cured when she accepts his humility. * Will Ryan as Hopgoblin, Devon's sidekick of the film who aids him like he did with Kyra and Eric years ago. ???. * Whilmer Vladerama as Cameron Darius, Devon's father, who mysteriously vanishes at work, and was transformed and mutated into a scaly creature by Ze Professor. ???. * Piotr Michael as Azmuth, an alien inventor who accompanies Devon on his adventure to find his father. ???. * Max Mittleman as Ramon Trask, a 15 year old boy, and old friend of Devon. who is the waterboy for the Ace's Hollow Whales. . * Vanessa Redgrave as Beatryce, the witch from the 7th century, who plans to get Bonnie to help her revenge on her son and to try to outdo Ze Professor. She is slain by Cameron after he was cured from his mutation. * Figment83 as Ze Professor/ Niles Kreminger, a mad scientist who is kidnapping people and genetically mutating them as part of an experiment in order to earn money. ???. * Travis Gould as The Witch King, an evil king of the witches, who has assigned Ze Professor and Beatryce to perform evil experiments in exchange for money. ???. * Nick Chunlind as Troy Vance, a vice principal of the Glowerhaven High. ???. * Bridgette Bako as Candice, Bonnie's cousin from Southern Texas, who is from her mom's side of the family. ???. * Cam Clarke as various characters * Frank Welker as Monster Cameron (provides grunts and other sound effects for Monster Cameron, such as Bear snarls, Lion Roars and screeches of Honkies) * Jim Carrey as Cliff Zest, the owner of the club known as "Columbus Circle". * Amy Hill as Ashley, the bartender of Columbus Circle. * Mike Myers as Yoner, head security guard of Columbus Circle. * Christopher Corey Smith as Lumberlord, the lead drummer of "Apocalyptic Sawmill". * Ogie Banks as Bunyan, the lead Guitarist of Apocalyptic Sawmill. * Steven Tyler as Steven Bot, the lead Singer of Apocalyptic Sawmill. * Juliet Landau as Jennifer Doe, lead Pianist of Apocalyptic Sawmill and Steve's wife, and Bianca Darius. * Alana Ulbach as Jordan Darius * Richard Steven Horvitz as various nerds * Jim Meskimen as the Park Ranger, Who is in Brass Woods who witness Beatrice's attack on Satan's Grasp. Songs * "Swan Lake" - at the beginning of the film by Avril Lavigne. * "Money" - at the game depot by Puffy Ami-Yumi. * "War" - at the Concert by Steven Tyler * "Walk This Way" at the Concert by Steven Tyler * "Seeing Price" at the Brass Woods by Beatryce, by Vanessa Redgrave * "Be the Swan" at the Lake by Charlotte Chung as Bonnie * "Howling" at the Concert by Devon. Trivia * The film is a loose retelling of The Swan Princess, and loosely based on the Big Hero 6 episode, "Prey Date". * One of the most emotional episodes of the series. * This is the first time we see Devon Darius crying. * this is the first time the Rock Band, Apocalyptic Sawmill makes an appearance. * Steven Tyler is well-known for being the lead singer of the real-life band, Aerosmith. * This where Devon makes a choice, on fame or friendship, and ultimately decides on both. * This is the appearance of the Brown Wolf Knight. * This is the first time Were-Cameron appeared since Hopgoblin 64. * ??? * ??? * ???. Quotes * Devon (narrating): Oh, this day just couldn't get any better. My girlfriend got turned into a swan, I was chased by hunters, and got my butt kicked pretty good. Yep, that’s me one the throne. You might be asking, how did you end up in the throne? Well, I’m here to tell you about what I like to call, “A Bad SWAN Day”. (During the opening) * BeeDevon: Eat lead, motherbuzzers! (When The Orcs attacked.) * Devon: Were your parents ever related, like before they were married? (When he meets Zest) * BeeDevon: Lock and load fellows. (when he flies into Kreminger's fortress) * Devon: Wow, Bonnie's gonna be thrilled with these tickets I got for the Apocalyptic Sawmill Concert. (When he plans to surprise Bonnie) * Devon: My father is the Wolf Knight, the eighth Knight of Chivalry, and Friendship (Discovering his father's identity). * Bonnie: (honk), (clears her throat) I mean, look out!!! (When the Logs were coming at them in the mill) * Devon: Damn, I just wish he'd be honest with me. (feeling sad of his father's dishonesty) * ???. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ???. Category:Episodes